


Here we go again

by HatefulSuperSam



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious! Inquisitor, Basically M! Trevelyan gets teleported by his mark and knows everything, Gen, He may or may not have a crush on Cullen, M/M, Multi, Teleported in time, Trevelyan has panic attacks, Trevelyan knows, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatefulSuperSam/pseuds/HatefulSuperSam
Summary: After discovering out who Solas really is, the Inquisitor is teleported back in time by his mark. Thinking this is his chance to fix past mistakes and maybe stopping the Dread Wolf from destroying the world, the herald of Andraste has to do everything again. But keeping everything to himself proves more difficult than he thought when all he knows starts catching up with him.





	Here we go again

Hello! This is the first time I've posted on Ao3 although I've read so much Fanfiction on it lol. I got compelled to write this after finishing the Trespasser DLC and immediately began writing. A few things worth noting - in my playthrough I helped the templars, made Cole more Spirit-like, didn't romance anyone although I wanted to Romance Cullen but couldn't because I was a Male lmao. Damn you Bioware! Accidently hardened Leliana etc. I thought to say this so you can understand my Inquisitor a bit better. I hope you enjoy if you read it lol I'll try my best to be accurate and not too ooc, that's all from me :).

* * *

 

Trevelyan was in shock, one moment kneeling before Solas with his arm screaming in pain, crackles of green electricity licked his arm in agonizing waves and as the elven God had turned, arms behind his back and left he’d felt the energy of the mark suddenly surge and everything go white.

Now he was kneeling in the snow just outside Haven, trembling he stood on shaking legs, confused.

Was he dead?

He staggered towards the gate to Haven, staring around in shock. What had happened? Was this a dream like the last time with Solas? The biting cold seeping into him was a stark difference to the hazy dreamlike state of the last time he was here. It had been years since he'd seen Haven and it added to his already panicked mind.

He tried to contain his panic as he thought, he must have been somehow teleported back in time? Dorian had mentioned something similar with Alexius to him once. But he hadn’t sided with the mages, he’d gone to the Templars.

He neared the gates and stood, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he heard from nearby “You there, there’s a shield in your hand, block with it!”

Trevelyan turned, spinning around to the source of the voice, there before him was Cullen; his commander, he’d been a good friend to the Inquisitor. It suddenly occurred to the inquisitor that the last time he’d seen his friends was at the exalted council. Apart from Varric, Dorian and Bull who’d accompanied him through the eluvians. He felt an overwhelming loneliness, it felt like he hadn’t seen them all in years.

Before he had time to school his features, Cullen had noticed him and the no doubt baffled look on his face. The commander approached.

“Inquisitor I have been overseeing the training of the new recruits, all is going well so far-,” he suddenly paused, his piercing eyes cutting through him “are you alright?”

Trevelyan suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed all at once and put a hand to his head, trying to process everything “I-I’m fine commander” he smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes “just a bit cold”

Cullen looked far from believing him “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost, and- maker’s breath you’re shaking!”

Before the inquisitor could deny or try to swiftly change the topic Cullen had grabbed ahold of his arm, only then the inquisitor realised he’d been on his way toward the ground and the man had caught him.

“Cullen I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m sure you have other pressing matters to attend, I’ve just been training too hard it seems.” He let out a weak chuckle.

The ex-Templar didn't smile back. “You are far from fine Inquisitor, I’m escorting you to your room” the commander put an arm around his shoulders, helping him towards the gate.

"Cullen really I'm fine," he looked up at the man helping him up the stairs, frowning "I'm just.." he trailed off, even he couldn't think of a plausible excuse. What was he supposed to say _'Hi Cullen! Yeah I'm just a bit overwhelmed at being tossed back in time and it's all catching up to me, I'll be fine, bye!'_ he didn't think that would be believable to anyone, least of all Cullen.

The Inquisitor already felt out of it, but he suddenly felt a wave of absolute dread and panic upon seeing Cole, the spirit no doubt could tell he wasn’t from here and how he felt. He tried to contain any and all emotions as they neared him.

Cole looked up at him, his pale, white eyes catching his “Scared, so scared. Not knowing what to do, all those people saved for nothing, what was the point? Oh god, the breach, everything, it’s too much- too much! To go through it all again-” he gasped, cutting himself off looking both startled and sad. He felt Cullen stiffen next to him as he continued walking. He forgot the commander didn't particularly like Cole or his ability to read into people. 

Sam felt the colour leave his face as what Cole had just said set in, he was right. All the people they’d saved, choices they made, places they’d been, he felt the dawning realization that he’d have to do the whole thing again and felt suddenly hopeless. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, gasping for breath in Cullen’s grasp. He leaned more on his commander, he felt so overwhelmed.

They climbed the stairs and saw Varric. Seeing the dwarf instantly made him feel a bit better, he had been one of the last people he saw before confronting Solas. He drew in a ragged breath and focused on keeping it together until he was alone, although the emotions were trying to burst through the seams.

He pondered as they walked closer, maybe Varric, Bull and Dorian were in the same state? He hoped Varric might hold some insight as they neared him. Hoping he'd give him something, anything, to let him know he wasn't the only one going through this.

“Your Inquisitorialness, wondered where you had run off to,” he smiled before actually seeing the look on the other man’s face “shit you alright?”

Trevelyan smiled weakly “Yes Varric, I’m fine just feeling a bit under the weather, Cullen is helping me to my room” he explained, hoping he seemed believable.

Varric nodded and waved him off, wishing him well, although the rogue’s eyes didn’t leave them as they walked past. As they left the Inquisitor couldn’t help but ponder if the dwarf was in the same boat as him, he’d have to find out later.

If any of the others found out that he was from the future, they’d think him mad. Cassandra and Leliana wouldn’t believe him. Perhaps Dorian could hold some insight?

After passing the dwarf they soon arrived at the room that’d been assigned for the Inquisitor after closing the breach.

Trevelyan felt instantly comforted at the familiar room and sighed, feeling a desperateness for Cullen to leave so he could ponder and worry himself sick. Cullen let go of the arm that’d been over his shoulder during their walk and stepped back.

“Here we are, now you should try to rest, closing the breach hasn’t been easy on anyone, least of all you I suspect,” his cunning eyes looked through him “take care Inquisitor.” he turned and left. The door closing let Trevelyan relax, now he was alone again he could try to figure out what had happened.

He suddenly felt very worn and sat down at the edge of the bed, taking his glove off he sat staring absently at his hand where the anchor had been – no, _was_.

This was too much for one person to process, his whole world had been flipped upside down and he didn’t even know where to start to try to fix it.

Eyes lighting up the inquisitor thought, maybe this was his chance to fix any wrongs he had made! He had influenced Cole to become more like a spirit and only realised that being that way hadn’t allowed him to attain his own happiness, the bard; Maryden. If the situation went the same way, he’d make sure Cole became more human and started attaining his own happiness as well. It wasn’t fair the spirit could help everyone but himself.

Also he hadn’t been as close to Leliana as he should have been, she was cold and ruthless in his timeline, hardened by her experiences. Perhaps this time he could change her closer to the person she was when she’d been alongside the hero of Ferelden?

And Solas…the elf had no idea the Inquisitor knew everything he’d done and would _do_. He was unsure if confronting him before he gets his orb back would change anything? He couldn’t run physically off to the fade without his orb, he could only go in dreams as far as he knew. Perhaps if he confronted Solas before they confronted Corypheus he could convince the god not to destroy the world.

A God, it was unreal. He still couldn’t believe Fen’harel had been with them and no one knew. It was difficult wrapping his head around. He never would have believed it had he not seen and heard everything from the elf himself. Although Solas always did have an unparalleled knowledge of so much, he had always just assumed the elf was wise beyond his years. It made sense now that a God would know _that_ much.

That raised another issue, how was he supposed to act as though he didn’t know all he did? Not just about Solas, about the other members of the Inquisition, events that would happen, people that would die?

After coming to this realisation the Inquisitor shook, trembling as he tried to control himself. All these feelings and realisations and _responsibility_ were on him all over again and new issues he hadn’t faced he would have to deal with.

All of a sudden he couldn’t breathe, there was a tightness in his chest that hadn’t been there before, his eyes stung and he felt as though he were dying. It was too much.

He absently heard a door open far away and next thing he knew Varric was there.

“Hey c’mon now, breathe, _breathe_ ,” A hand was rubbing his back as he shook “calm down you’re alright.” The steady hand rubbed his back as he tried to calm down.

Gradually the tightness in his chest eased, slowly realisation broke through the fog of his mind as the Herald spoke “Varric? What-”

“You just had a panic attack, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone,” The dwarf explained as he sat next to him “I knew someone in Kirkwall who used to have panic attacks, hell even Hawke had a few as the pressure of everything on his shoulders caught up to him.”

The Inquisitor sat, opting to let the dwarf talk. He wasn’t even sure if he could talk right now.

“You don’t have to go through all this by yourself, I’m sure it feels like the weight of the world’s on your shoulders, which it metaphorically is, but you don’t have to do it all alone,” the dwarf at him  earnestly “we’re all here for you, whatever you need alright?”

The Inquisitor smiled, he still felt overwhelmed by everything he had to do _again_ but maybe with his friends help it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Thank you Varric” he looked at the dwarf sincerely, letting his guard down. He knew that if he told the dwarf, although he’d be confused, he’d believe the herald. And that trust suddenly meant so much to him.

Varric smiled in that wry way of his “Anytime.”


End file.
